


С возвращением

by marlbrough (yviis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, mentioned virtual sex, not sure about rating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yviis/pseuds/marlbrough
Summary: Ацуму и Кита встречаются после разлуки.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 12





	С возвращением

**Author's Note:**

> [арт](https://twitter.com/SAElove_0604/status/1299695705892597760?s=19) SAElove

Ацуму увидал Киту еще вдалеке. Случайно, как судьбоносного прохожего на улице. 

Кита возвращался домой с полными пакетами и как раз потянулся за ключами, как его оторвало от земли и закружило.

Он так удивился, что едва не уронил покупки. Перед глазами был Ацуму,  _ его _ Ацуму, которого он столько времени видел разве что по телевизору. Кита был уверен, что он приедет позже, поэтому зашел за продуктами в супермаркет, чтобы приготовить его любимое карри с овощами и тофу, а Ацуму хотел устроить сюрприз, поэтому не сказал, что прибудет в Хёго на час раньше. Серьёзный и сосредоточенный на игре перед камерами, сейчас Ацуму был непривычно близко и тянул губы в улыбке, довольный своей проделкой. Казалось, если дотронуться, то он исчезнет.

Кита проверил: потянулся к нему кончиком носа и чуть потерся, прикрывая глаза. На Ацуму были знакомые вещи: огромный свитер с капюшоном, в котором можно было утонуть, потертые джинсы с дырками на коленях и солнцезащитные очки, которые он небрежно подцепил на козырек кепки. Кита сам их покупал для него, когда однажды Ацуму приехал к нему без вещей — взял только зубную щетку да телефон, а остальное оставил. Думал, перекантуется у Киты только на пару дней, пока эта пара дней не превратилась в пару месяцев.

— Ацуму, поставь меня обратно, — велел Кита, пока Ацуму разглядывал его снизу вверх, любовался. 

— Ни за что, — вредничал Ацуму. — Я вас так донесу, прямо до дома. 

— Ацуму. Люди смотрят.

— Пусть.

— Нет, не пусть. 

Вопреки словам, хотелось погладить его щеку большим пальцем руки, но тяжелые пакеты мешали. Поцеловать его сначала в нос, туда, где на переносице у него коричневая родинка, похожая на веснушку, в уголок глаза, где игрался солнечный зайчик, в лоб, чтобы разгладить тонкие морщинки. 

Ацуму так и не отпустил. Донес его по ступенькам, кряхтел от тяжести, но не унимался, даже связку ключей из рук выхватил и сам вставил в дверь. Из прихожей пахнуло знакомым запахом. Как будто Ацуму и не уезжал никуда. Как будто все, что здесь было, включая Шинске, так и застыло во времени, смиренно дожидаясь его у входа: и щеточка для чистки обуви, и обувной рожок со сколотым язычком, и тапочки, аккуратно расставленные на полу — одни побольше, другие поменьше.

— У вас волосы отросли, — сказал Ацуму, поддевая серебристую прядь и покручивая ее между пальцами, — чуть-чуть.

— Я как раз хотел пойти в парикмахерскую. В последнее время мне нравится как стрижет Терушима, и… тебе не тяжело меня так одной рукой держать?

— Не тяжело.

Ацуму кинул пакеты на пол, возле полки для обуви, в которой пустовали первые два этажа, и зарылся носом Ките в грудь. Задышал уже спокойнее, тише, как будто приходил в себя после долгого бега. Кита оперся о его плечи, обнял за шею.

— С возвращением, — бормотнул он и поцеловал в макушку.

— Я дома, — ответил Ацуму. — Я и вправду дома. 

И медленно опустился с ним на пол, сажая Киту к себе на колени.

— Я хотел приготовить тебе карри, — сказал Кита. — В холодильнике есть пиво или сок. Что ты любишь?

— Ничего. Я хочу вас. 

— Я не съедобный, — улыбнулся Кита и заправил ему волосы за ухо. 

— Еще как съедобный. Вы лучший.

Они засмеялись, их голоса слились друг с другом, и Ацуму легко укусил его за шею. 

— Я так скучал, так скучал по вам, Кита-сан. Так сильно хотел вас увидеть каждый день, думал, что помру…

Кита схватился за его футболку, она разошлась мелкими складками в его зажатом кулаке. От Киты пахло домом. Двумя месяцами разлуки. Стиральным порошком, на упаковке которого нарисованы голубое море и листья мяты.

Ацуму торопился. Не успел Кита моргнуть, как руки, большие и прохладные после улицы, забрались под его свитер.

— Ацуму… стой… Подожди минутку.

Но он не останавливался. Ни за что на свете, говорил он себе. Запустил ладонь в волосы, такие мягкие, податливо мнущиеся в его руке, словно шелковая лента, и шептал его имя, как в бреду. Он давно мечтал это сделать. Болтать с Китой по видеосвязи о том и о сем — это ведь одно, совсем не то, что в жизни. Сейчас Кита перед ним наяву, и его можно трогать, ласкать, целовать его туда, где ему щекотно и хорошо. Особенно шея и уши, которые краснели быстрее всего остального. 

Однажды, когда они созванивались, Ацуму даже уговорил его на виртуальный секс, и Кита, хоть и смущался перед камерой, но все-таки согласился. Ощущения были новыми, но не такими потрясающими, приходилось додумывать все самому. Ацуму, конечно, дошёл до развязки, в красках представляя, как Кита облизывал его, насаживался и стонал, даже находясь за сотни километров, но член у него еще долго пульсировал после этого, требовал внимания, даже когда они закончили разговор, потому что и ему, и Ките нужно было рано вставать на следующий день.

Сейчас не существовало никакого расстояния, никаких преград. Они принадлежали друг другу, могли, наконец, забыть об остальном мире, который шел своим ходом, но прежде — позволил им встретиться.

— Ацуму, — звал его Кита, — здесь неудобно. Давай сначала поужинаем?

— Вы — мой ужин.

— Я никуда не убегу. Ты… Мы еще успеем.

Ацуму укусил его за ухо и неохотно оторвался. Он ведь уже почти освободил Киту от совершенно ненужного верха и расстегивал ремень. Ките самому не терпелось, Ацуму не слепой. Но Кита говорил правду — они действительно еще успеют. 

— Кита-сан, давайте потом примем душ вместе, а? — заканючил он. — Я так вспотел с дороги. В синкансене на полпути перестал работать климат-контроль.

— Ты будешь мыть голову? Или хочешь, чтобы я тебе помыл? 

— А можно? 

— Можно. 

— Тогда я хочу сначала в душ, — потребовал Ацуму со всей мягкостью в голосе, — я не очень голоден.

— Кстати, я купил твой любимый пудинг. Сегодня он был по скидке.

— Правда?! На него так редко снижают цену… Как же здорово, что я правильно угадал с приездом.

— Ацуму.

— Да?

— Я тоже по тебе скучал.

Ацуму зарделся до самой шеи.


End file.
